Talk:Of Dooms and Hopes/@comment-28549248-20181227223650
So presumably you've read the revised edition of this story and now you may have some things to say. Perhaps, something like "I knew that the Peculiar Enchanter couldn't be dead" and so. And I get that. But before you proceed with your triumphing here is my reasoning behind this all and the sudden change. So, as I've said before this originally was what I conceived as how PD would end for the PE. My plans then were that the PE would appear to have died at the end, so that in the next book he could reappear in glory or whatever. But as you know, things didn't go as planned. The story ended before I got to write that and the next story was decided to be written by Thingguy only. Yes, now we're all writing SA together again, but by now the story I planned out is rather set differently, so the PE couldn't appear in SA anyway. Back then, I didn't think much of "killing" a character off only to bring them back later, but as time has passed and especially after I discussed the matter with Harold, it didn't seem like a good idea anymore. Still, I needed to commit to the idea I'd begun. And there were some things that made me feel it was more okay. 1. It was originally intended that he wouldn't stay dead for long. Though by then I'd realised that wasn't the case, I guess I was just being too inflexible with my stories, not changing what I'd planned to fit the new circumstances. 2. It'd make sense that he'd come back. After all I never explicitly said in the story that he died. 3. No one really believed he was dead. 4. No one wanted him to be dead. But as time went on another issue arose. If the Peculiar Enchanter didn't die, what was he doing during the 15 years? I had to think of something to get him out of the way, so as not to mess up logic too much. And I thought of something that worked well with newer ideas, too. But then the question was how do I go about telling that part of the story? And then how do I go about telling the people, "Oh hey, he didn't die. He survived, but then he died/disappeared again". At that point, I couldn't avoid this with the people who'd already read the old story, but eventually I decided that the best way to deal with this would be to retcon the old story so that the issue of "I've waited so long to find out what really happened to Wiz only to find he disappeared again" wouldn't be as much a problem. So, I added it here. Now that's probably going to cause an issue with the story having to go down the Suggested Order. And you might have read a couple things that reference even unwritten stuff, but I couldn't avoid this. As for the title, I didn't feel it represented the story anymore, so I changed that, too. If you have any better suggestions, though, I'm listening.